stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boardy Brotherhood
"The Boardy Brotherhood" is the 11th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 37th overall. Summary The guys find the most awesome pair of board shorts (ever!) at the surf shop and pool their money to buy them. Plot The boys spot an awesome pair of board shorts, and while wearing it, Johnny attracts a girl named Megan, Reef becomes popular, and Broseph's surfing skills improve. They choose to form an alliance revolved around the shorts known as the 'boardy brotherhood' When Johnny takes his turn again, he ends up wearing them for longer than the originally-planned two hours. Broseph gets the shorts next, and his surfing skills improve even more; he too wears the shorts past his time constraint. Reef gets a model agent who takes his pictures while posing, but when it's Johnny's turn again, Johnny pulls them off Reef—only to discover he's lost his turn courtesy of a schedule change made by Reef and Broseph. The conflict worsens as Broseph violates his time limit again. Johnny brings Broseph and Reef together—only to steal the shorts, so Broseph and Reef form a truce to get the shorts back. Johnny tries to evade from the others, just to be chased into the Kahuna's house, where the Kahuna listens to what happened between them and makes arrangements. Broseph finds the shorts and goes surfing; Reef finds the shorts and has his pictures taken; Johnny sees the shorts and goes out with Megan again. The trio discover there are three pairs in circulation, so they try to figure out which one is the real one. In doing so—and scaring away Megan from Johnny due to their bickering—they figure out all are fake: the Kahuna spray-painted other shorts to make them look like the actual pair of board shorts. On discovering that the Kahuna soiled the true pair by free-balling, the teenagers reject the shorts. Meanwhile, Emma realizes that summer is half over, so the girls come up with a bucket list. Emma wants to send a message in a bottle, Fin wants to jump off the waterfall, and Lo wants to pretend they're famous sisters for a limo ride. The next day, they jump off the waterfall and have a blast. After that, Emma rushes them to the next activity—the girls ride in the limo, pretending they're famous and shooting water at on-lookers. Emma rushes her rommates so they can send messages in bottles. Cutting this activity short as well, Emma continues to rush her friends, and by the end of the day, Lo and Fin are exhausted. They stop going with Emma's plan, so she stops caring about them, instead deciding to do the rest of the activities by herself. In doing so, however, Emma doesn't have any fun, and when the others ask her about her activities, she lies about having fun doing those activities alone. Emma then turns to Kahuna for help with her problem, and after listening to him talk about his enjoyment of seashells, she gets a tangential idea to "savor the moment"—make the most of the remaining time she has with her co-workers. The girls reconcile—Fin and Lo admitting that Emma's bucket list was fun to execute—and watch the whales alongside the guys as the Kahuna flaunts what are now his board shorts. Appearances * Johnny * Lo * Emma * Fin * Reef * Broseph * The Kahuna * Ty (does not speak) * Megan * Tropical Tan Models Trivia * This is the third episode not to have Bummer in it. Goofs * When Emma freaks out that "summer is half-over", she says that July 16 is on a Friday. If "Stoked" was stated to take place throughout Summer 2009, then July 16 must be a Thursday that year. Quotes Lo: (Holding a purple top) So, what do you think? Emma: So cute. Fin: So cool. Reef: So something my mom would wear. Johnny: Oh! Broseph: Yes guy! (Fist bumps Reef) Lo: Oh, look. A store mannequin dummy that can talk! (High fives Emma and Fin) Johnny: Nice comeback! Reef: Whatever! Store Clerk: Store closes in five minutes. Buy or go bye-bye. (Emma screams) Fin: What's wrong? Lo: What's up? Emma: It's Friday the 16th! Fin: So? Emma: Hello! Friday, July 16? Guys, summer is officially half over! Fin: Huh. That is kinda bad. Reef: All for one pair of boardies— Reef/Johnny/Broseph: —and one pair of boardies for all! The Kahuna: (Off-screen) And so, the Boardy Brotherhood was born. Reef: Dang, we're so epic, we even got a narrator. The Kahuna: Whoa, glad I'm not the only one hearing voices. Or am I? Reef: First rule of the Boardy Brotherhood. Johnny/Broseph: No commando. Reef: Second rule. Johnny/Broseph: Respect the first rule. Reef: Third rule. Johnny/Broseph: See rules one and two. (Broseph raises his hand) Reef: Question? Yes? Broseph: Uh, anybody got extra undies? Reef: Dude, you don't even own one pair? Broseph: Never needed 'em until now. Johnny: Dude, TMI! Fin: How's the chum bucket list, chum? Emma: Oh, awesome. Hang gliding, ice cream fight, total blast. Fin: (Snorts) I bet. Emma: Yep. Doing a little whale watching at sunset tonight. It's kind of a once in a lifetime thing. Fin: Well la de da. Emma: That's what I'll be saying when I watch whales. "La. De. Da." (The Kahuna asks Emma about her gloomy mood) Emma: It's nothing. The Kahuna: Care to share "nothing" with the Kahuna? The Kahuna: (Having heard about Emma's "chum bucket list"—her term for a bucket list) A "chum bucket list"? You have a whole chum bucket for one list? The Kahuna: Whoa. Was someone here, or was I having another one-person talk? Megan: Johnny? Um, I'll call you—sometime, in the distant, distant future. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2